<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Question of Gifts and Wanting by AdraCat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664562">A Question of Gifts and Wanting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdraCat/pseuds/AdraCat'>AdraCat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>To Weather the Dark Collection [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday Fluff, Byleth is curious, Edelgard is sneaky, F/F, but not that sneaky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:55:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdraCat/pseuds/AdraCat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As an Emperor acts increasingly strange, her beloved General takes notice. An investigation is conducted.</p><p> </p><p>(One-shot in the TWtD continuity)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Hints of Ferdinand/Hubert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>To Weather the Dark Collection [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Question of Gifts and Wanting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: For those curious, this takes place a bit after they return from Brigid in TToC.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p class="western">
  <span>There were many things Byleth knew to be irrevocable truths. The sun rose in the east and set in the west. An electric prickle along her nape heralded a coming storm, and a light nibble on her rod meant a smaller catch. However, one of the greatest truths known to her was thus. El never did anything without reason. Purpose bled into everything she was. Her plans were mountainous things made of immovable foundation; her promises gilded in gold rather than copper. For that reason and many more besides, Byleth’s trust in her was uncompromising.</span>
</p><p class="western">Yet that did not mean she was beyond concern. As competent as she knew Edelgard to be, the younger woman also had a propensity for acting alone. It was a terrible habit from her time working in the shadows. Still, Byleth didn’t hold that against her. Unraveling corruption required a deft touch. She just wished her lover would confide her more. So when El began sneaking out of the palace in favor of some such covert activities, Byleth naturally took notice.</p><p class="western">For all of the Emperor’s cleverness, she could be quite terrible at maintaining secrecy. Of course, the evidence was not in her words — El was mindful of everything she said — but written upon her face. Her eyes would dart fleetingly, widening just a fraction. Then her lips would purse before all emotion fled. Her voice would lower in pitch, cadence turning all the more languid. As Byleth had learned over the months, all of this signaled her lover was concealing something. It was a quality the general found endearing.</p><p class="western">Although, perhaps not of late.</p><p class="western">Normally she would not blink an eye at this. However, it was El’s absence that she found exception with. After each meeting, the Emperor would excuse herself to head into the city. She never divulged her whereabouts and tried her hardest to conceal these visits. The past few weeks were marked by such behavior. However, Byleth had yet to find a reason. There were no courtly intrigues that she was aware of, nor any plots stirring underfoot. The land was still settling, but there weren’t any pressing incidents requiring the Emperor’s attention. As for Those Who Slithered… they had yet to make a reappearance. There shouldn’t have been anything worth skulking around for. So why was El acting so strange?</p><p class="western">To receive a worthy answer, one must head to a worthy source. And the general could think of no one worthier than Hubert von Vestra. It was not a trial to find the man. While his dedication to the Emperor was well-known, one could also find him in the company of the Prime Minister when not conducting business on El’s behalf. True to form, Byleth spotted him within Ferdinand’s office. The two were speaking in hushed tones, but as she entered they both straightened.</p><p class="western">“Professor!” Ferdinand sat at his desk rigidly, inflection oddly strained. He leaned away from his companion and ruffled through the papers at his desk. “Pleasant morning to you. I thought you would be busy with drills this time of day.”</p><p class="western">“I decided to forego them for today.” Byleth inspected both men. The Prime Minister seemed somewhat harried. Was her presence that strange? She looked to Hubert. By contrast, the other man was far more composed, but that meant little. Hubert was always the picture of composure. “I had something I wanted to ask if you’re not too busy?”</p><p class="western">“I’m at your disposal, General.” Hubert clasped his hands around his back, spine like a staff. Byleth craned her head to peer up at his face. It was a pity he never considered brawling. With his reach, she wagered the man could give Caspar a solid bout. Yet there was something to be said for how far he could toss spells. It was why he was so feared during the war. Perhaps a mix of the two would suit him, but—</p><p class="western">Byleth blinked as Hubert cleared his throat. <em>Ah. I drifted a bit, didn’t I?</em> She offered an apologetic smile before speaking.</p><p class="western">“Lately, I’ve noticed a pattern within El’s behavior and it’s given me some concern. For a few weeks now she’s been ducking out of the palace grounds when I am otherwise preoccupied. She has also been rather avoidant and dodges direct questions when pressed.” Byleth paused, observing the slight pinch of Hubert’s features. “I thought you could shed some light on this. I doubt you have been unaware of these happenings.”</p><p class="western">“I knew, yes. But if you seek clarification, I’m afraid you’ll have to go without. I am sworn to secrecy.” The man crossed his arms. “I can soothe your fears, however. Her Majesty is tending to something of great importance. It would be in your vested interest not to inquire further.”</p><p class="western">“Is that so?”</p><p class="western">“Quite.” Hubert buttoned the bottom of his waistcoat. He looked strangely rumpled upon deeper perusal. Perhaps he had been in the midst of a row with Ferdinand. Yet they had looked remarkably cozy when she walked in. She stole a glance at the Prime Minister’s desk, noting the cups hovering near the edge. One was filled with tea, but the other was darker in color. Coffee?</p><p class="western">The two had been sharing a drink, it seemed. An innocuous enough activity, but not something two people who disliked each other would bother with. How mysterious. Was their odd behavior related to El’s? Since merely asking was a dead end, Byleth decided to change course.</p><p class="western">“That’s gracious of you Hubert, but wholly unnecessary.” She swept an idle hand through her hair. “You see, I’ve already stumbled upon where she’s headed. El may be sly, but so am I. After all, it was a simple matter to ask a guard to tail her.”</p><p class="western">“Then you know what’s at the docks?” Ferdinand balked. His expression fell.</p><p class="western">“Professor, with respect, you really should have left it alone. Edelgard isn’t going to be pleased—”</p><p class="western">“Ferdinand. Do try to think before you speak.” Hubert hissed sharply. Exasperation colored his stare. “The General was fishing for a reaction. Like a fool, you took the bait.”</p><p class="western">The other man blinked gamely before he paled. Byleth ignored them, mulling over the new information.</p><p class="western">“The docks...” She hummed thoughtfully. “Interesting. What could she be hiding there, I wonder?”</p><p class="western">“Ignore me, Professor. I misspoke, honest!” Ferdinand pulled nervously at his cravat. He shot Hubert a pleading look. “Right, Hubert? I was thinking of something else entirely.”</p><p class="western">“The cat is out of the bag, as they say. And we have your loose lips to thank.” The dark-haired man exhaled through his nose and placed a hand to his brow. “I wash my hands of this. Whatever you decide, General, just know that I had both of your interests in mind. But I suppose it was futile from the start. We all know your curiosity is a dangerous force in of itself.”</p><p class="western">Byleth tilted her head.</p><p class="western">“I’m not sure whether to take that as a compliment or not.”</p><p class="western">“I assure you, it wasn’t one.” Hubert sniffed. “If Her Majesty inquires, it was entirely Lord Aegir’s fault. Unlike him, I can keep a secret.”</p><p class="western">Ferdinand winced. He shrunk into his chair, cheeks awash with pink. Byleth felt a brief burst of pity for him. Perhaps Hubert was right in his estimate. Her curiosity really was a force of nature, replete with casualties. Byleth made a quick note to omit the man’s involvement. Edelgard was not merciful to those who broke her confidence. And, if nothing else, Ferdinand’s slip did help her quite a bit.</p><p class="western">Confident in where her wayward lover would be located, Byleth headed for the docks. She garbed herself in a nondescript cloak and wandered the quay in search of her El. Truthfully, she found the situation puzzling. The Emperor disdained water, and the ocean most of all. What sort of business could she possibly be conducting here? And why insist on secrecy?</p><p class="western">Yet as Byleth scanned the dockside, she found nothing amiss. The day was grey and plain. The recent rains had left the area bereft of ships and peddlers. There were few places Edelgard could be hiding. Most of the bay was relegated for public use, but there was a private stretch reserved for the Emperor. To her knowledge, it had never been used during her reign. Boating was not within El’s interests, and their trip to Brigid had been aboard a vessel outside the Imperial fleet.</p><p class="western">Yet that did not mean the Emperor was above using this port for clandestine activities. As Byleth strode to the private wharf, she found evidence to support this theory. A retinue of guards stood at the gate. They straightened upon her approach, hands flying to hilt and haft. She appreciated their vigilance. That sort of dedication deserved a fitting reward. Byleth committed their faces to memory, intending to grant them an easy patrol in the future.</p><p class="western">“Come no further.” One of them spoke curtly. He stopped her short. “This is section of the port is for the Emperor’s private use. If you need direction, you can head for the quartermaster’s office.”</p><p class="western">“Noted, but unneeded.” Byleth lowered her hood. Their eyes collectively widened as she spoke again. “You see, I’m here to speak with Her Majesty. There’s a pressing issue I need her advisement on, and it cannot wait a moment longer.”</p><p class="western">“General Eisner! Forgive me, I didn’t recognize you.” The guard dipped into a low bow. “But I’m afraid that we still can’t allow entry. Her Majesty wishes to be left alone. She was very firm on that.”</p><p class="western">“I respect that. However, let me ask you this.” The general held up her index. “In a hypothetical situation in which a threat was posed to the Emperor, I would hypothetically be inclined to seek her out. And in this hypothetical, if I were to ask you to step aside so I can tell Her Majesty about this threat, you would say…?”</p><p class="western">“I…” The guard squinted. “I would allow you in. Right?”</p><p class="western">“Right. So, now that we’re in accord, may I please go in?”</p><p class="western">They shared a look among themselves. Their features were collectively filled with confusion and worry. After a long moment, the original guard retreated hesitantly.</p><p class="western">“If there’s a threat to Her Majesty, then yes.”</p><p class="western">Byleth offered a beatific smile.</p><p class="western">“Wonderful.”</p><p class="western">They swept into a respectful dip as she passed. She did not miss the uneasy glances they furtively traded. Another oddity, but she supposed it fit with the theme of the day. Nothing was ever simple when it came to El. Of course, Byleth would never have it any other way. <em>And I’m sure she would say the same of me.</em> She chuckled to herself, earning a sideways look from a nearby guard. If Sothis had still been buzzing in her head, She probably would have scolded her.</p><p class="western">Byleth sighed, walking slowly along the planks. A bout of melancholy consumed her. She really did miss that stringent voice chirping in her ear. Ah, but now wasn’t the time for self-pity. She had an Emperor to find. To her surprise, it wasn’t difficult at all. Just a few meters from the gate, Byleth heard the authoritative cadence of her lover’s voice.</p><p class="western">“...not the way it was planned. I asked for it to be welded into the inner frame, not to be hammered like a slab of raw dough.” Irritation dripped from every word, and though her tone was relatively civil Byleth could hear the bending of El’s patience. She could picture the furrow of the Emperor’s brow as she scolded the recipient. As she rounded a bend, she spotted the younger woman on a pier beside a modest-sized ship. The Emperor’s posture was stiff with frustration.</p><p class="western">“You have come highly recommended, so I will allow this gaff only the once. Try again, but this time as I instructed. Everything must be perfect before—”</p><p class="western">“Your Majesty, there you are.” Byleth greeted the younger woman pleasantly. Edelgard stiffened as she approached. She did not face her, much to the general’s confusion. She had expected some resistance on her lover’s part, but not this chilly reception. Was she truly displeased to see her?</p><p class="western">Worried, Byleth chanced a look at who the Emperor had been addressing. It was an older gentleman, sun-scarred and weather-beaten. He gaped at her before giving the Emperor a quick bow. Then he scurried away, avoiding Byleth’s eyes. She stared after him for a time, until a defeated exhale earned her attention.</p><p class="western">“I suppose there’s no chance I’m merely hearing things.” El spun on her heel. Lavender eyes widened as they came in contact with blue. The set of her shoulders fell along with her expression. “And I’m not. Lovely.”</p><p class="western">She put her face into her hands. Several moments passed before straightening.</p><p class="western">“Byleth, what in the world are you doing here?”</p><p class="western">“I was concerned,” the general replied bluntly. “I knew you had been sneaking out of the palace whenever I was preoccupied. That concerned me deeply, especially since you seemed determined to keep me in the dark.”</p><p class="western">“It does look suspect, I’ll grant you that much.” Edelgard pursed her lips. “I can’t be too shocked by this. Arousing your interest is the same as a foxhound scenting blood. I should have known better.”</p><p class="western">“Am I not wanted here, El?” Byleth frowned, craning her head to the side. She wouldn’t say as much, but the Emperor’s curtness wounded her. “I could always head back to the palace.”</p><p class="western">“It’s fine. You’re already here, so the point would be moot.” The Emperor’s features eased. The severe light in her eyes faded and all that was left was the glow of the sunset. The remaining hurt fled easily beneath this soft look. “Let me guess, one of my steadfast ministers spoke without thinking.”</p><p class="western">“I would prefer not to say”</p><p class="western">“Which means I’m right. And I can guess who it was.” The Emperor rubbed her brow. “Why do I keep involving him in things? Honestly…”</p><p class="western">“I wouldn’t be too hard on him. If I hadn’t tricked him, I’m sure he wouldn’t have said a thing,” Byleth admitted.</p><p class="western">“That’s a cold comfort, but I’ll keep that in mind when I chide him.” El hesitated as she appeared to search the older woman’s face. She looked from beneath her lashes, cheeks dusting with red. It was an expression normally reserved for the privacy of their quarters. “I was hoping to unveil this on your birthday. That’s impossible now, but I suppose it’s close enough. Do you like it?”</p><p class="western">The general weighed the question. Truthfully, she didn’t quite understand. What could El possibly mean by that? She said something would be unveiled, but what was it? It could have been the use of the wharf, which she supposed was a fine gift; just slightly perplexing since the fishing should theoretically be the same. But perhaps El knew something she didn’t. Were there better fish on this side of the bay?</p><p class="western">“It’s—” She sent the Emperor a sheepish smile. “Actually, I’m not quite sure what you’re referring to. Are you offering use of this pier or…?”</p><p class="western">El’s face fell. She blinked, and something that was most likely exasperation tightened the corners of her eyes.</p><p class="western">“Byleth, I’m referring to the massive boat behind me.”</p><p class="western">“Oh.” Now that made more sense. Byleth nodded to herself before looking at the ship directly. On further inspection, it seemed to be an Imperial cog; a handsome vessel with a single mast. The wood appeared freshly stained, and the sail uncommonly pristine. Byleth wandered up to the ship. Then she clambered up the ladder and atop the deck. It was evident that the work had been done very recently. Byleth gazed out over the water, the ship firm beneath her. Suddenly, the reason for her lover’s absence struck. She smiled, warmth flooding her breast. “It’s beautiful, El. I love it.”</p><p class="western">“That’s a relief.” The Emperor strode near but did not board. She curled a stray lock of hair behind her ear. “I struggled with what to get you for weeks and this seemed the most prudent. You seemed enamored by watercraft when we were in Brigid. Imperial ships aren’t quite so efficient, but they can be more elegant. However, I was worried you would think it’s too much, or too little.”</p><p class="western">“What do you mean?” Byleth peered down, surprised. She didn’t consider herself picky by any means. In all fairness, she probably would have been ecstatic by anything El decided to give her. She watched as her lover shifted on her heels.</p><p class="western">“I have all the resources to give you whatever you wish, but you never express a desire for anything in particular. It can be hard to tell whether you want something for yourself or if you’re content with admiring from afar.”</p><p class="western">Byleth considered this assessment in silence. It was true, for the most part. She was very conscious of Edelgard’s position relative to her own. The Emperor had much sway, and perhaps it should have tempted her to use it. But the simple truth of the matter was that she just didn’t yearn for many things of her own volition. She was very much content with what she already had. Yet how could El know this without her saying as much? It was her own failing in communicating that.</p><p class="western">“El, I know you can offer me the world,” she began, carefully choosing her words. “But I simply have no desire for it. All that I want, I already have.”</p><p class="western">“That can’t be possible.” The Emperor pursed her lips. Byleth chuckled at the quick response. In a swift leap, the general dropped from the cog. She stepped closer to the younger woman and clasped gloved hands in her own.</p><p class="western">“It can, because you’ve already given me a wonderful gift.” She felt for the small ridge where a precious ring lay, concealed yet always present. “You accepted me without a second thought. Despite the peculiarities of my character, you’ve given me your love.”</p><p class="western">“That’s not a proper gift, Byleth. I would have done all that regardless.” El stared at her, wide-eyed. She looked charmingly flustered.</p><p class="western">“Perhaps, but it’s also just how I feel.” The general shrugged glibly. She adored the faces her lover made whenever she spoke from the heart. It was easy to do when its rhythm belonged to El anyway. “I do like the ship quite a bit. Has it been in construction since we returned?”</p><p class="western">“I didn’t build it from the ground up, if that’s what you’re asking. This ship was already in the imperial collection, courtesy of my father.” The Emperor waved a hand dismissively. “All I needed to do was some maintenance and refinishing.”</p><p class="western">“All the better. A gift with personal ties to us both.” Byleth bobbed her head, satisfied. “Can we take her for a quick sail?”</p><p class="western">“I… suppose I don’t see the harm,” El licked her lips anxiously. “We’ll need a full crew. And enough towels and rope in the event disaster strikes.”</p><p class="western">“If we start to sink, you can cling to me for safety. Think of me as your personal raft.”</p><p class="western">“That’s better than nothing. But I would prefer it if everything works as promised.”</p><p class="western">Byleth bit back her mirth as the Emperor eyed the ship warily. It wouldn’t be polite to laugh at her lover considering her phobia. As she took in El’s features, fondness replaced her levity. She was fortunate to know this generous and amazing woman. How different would her life be if they had never crossed paths? So many things had happened since that fateful day at Remire.</p><p class="western">Not for the first time, the general felt a rush of relief that she chose this life over the command of the Church. A world without El would be unbearable, and Byleth was grateful she would spend her days by the Emperor’s side. A thought dawned on her suddenly.</p><p class="western">“You know, El, it occurs to me that I’ll need to do something grand for <em>your</em> birthday. A ship is no small gift to top.”</p><p class="western">The Emperor glared heatedly, as if offended by the very notion.</p><p class="western">“Don’t you dare! My birthday is to be a solemn affair with no gift-giving allowed.”</p><p class="western">“So you can spoil me, but the reverse isn’t allowed?”</p><p class="western">“Exactly.”</p><p class="western">“Interesting.” Byleth wrapped an arm around the younger woman’s waist. She pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. The general would let the matter rest, but that didn’t mean it would be forgotten. After all, she had many months to convince the Emperor otherwise. For now, she would enjoy the day with her El.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: This is a super belated bday gift for Byleth, but I hope it's still enjoyable! Short and sweet is all I can offer Edeleth for now. It was nice writing for our leading ladies once more, even if it's somewhat anemic in content lol. I was gonna add more in the way of plot, but honestly, my brain is a bit mush from writing out my Cathmir fic. Nonetheless, I did manage to play around with Byleth's characterization more. Thank you all for reading! - AdraCat</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>